


Snow - Schnee

by Aika86



Series: 120 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 120 prompts - 120 stories, Caretaking, Crying Dean Winchester, Episode: s09e07 Bad Boys, Hurt Dean Winchester, Pov Sonny, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: Sonny sucht zu seinem neuen Schützling das Gespräch. Er versucht Dean zu verstehen, stößt aber auf eine Mauer des Schweigens. Dean will nicht über sich reden.





	Snow - Schnee

„Weißt du Dean, ich führe mit jedem Neuen ein Aufnahmegespräch. Jede Lebensgeschichte ist wie eine Schneeflocke, einzigartig. Nur weil ich schonmal Schnee oder andere Schneeflocken gesehen habe, weiß ich noch lange nichts über deine Geschichte. Um die zu verstehen, muss ich mit dir sprechen.“  
Dean schnaubte nur. Sollte dieser Sonny es doch versuchen. Er würde ihn nie verstehen. Dean würde ihm nicht die Möglichkeit geben.  
Sonny beobachtete Dean. Alle Jungs, die hier her kamen, dachten, sie könnten ihn täuschen, ihm nichts verraten, wenn sie einfach nichts sagten. Was sie alle nicht wussten, dass Sonny auch aus Schweigen lesen konnte. Er liebte diese Herausforderung. Sonny nahm seinen Fragebogen zur Hand.  
„Fangen wir an. Wer sind deine Eltern? Ich habe schon von deinem Vater gehört, der dich hier lieber verrotten lassen will, als dich abzuholen. Was ist mit deiner Mutter?“  
„Tot.“  
Sonny musterte Dean. Er konnte keine Lüge erkennen, aber auch keine emotionale Beteiligung.   
„Lange her?“  
„Jap.“  
Sonny überlegte kurz, ob er näher nachfragen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Zum Tod der Mutter gab es mit Sicherheit eine Geschichte, die aber nicht heute erzählt werden wollte. Er ging zur nächsten Frage.  
„Geschwister?“  
„Bruder. Sammy.“  
Sonny konnte erkennen, dass für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Deans Fassade bröckelte. In diesem Moment wich die Härte aus Deans Augen. Sie wurden weich.  
„Jünger?“  
„Jap.“  
„Verstehst du dich mit ihm?“  
Dean verdrehte die Augen. „Hör zu. Ich bin hier. Kann ich nicht ändern. Ich werde keinen Ärger machen. Aber über meine Familie werde ich nicht reden.“  
Deans Tonfall machte unmissverständlich deutlich, dass es jetzt nicht an der Zeit war nachzubohren. Sonny respektierte das. Er wusste genug über die Familie. Auf einem Feld für Anmerkungen notierte er „Gewalterfahrung“, „großer Bruder, Rolle?.  
„Was schreibst du da überhaupt die ganze Zeit?“, fragte Dean genervt.   
Sonny lächelte. „Weißt du. Ich bin ein alter Mann. Ich muss mir alles aufschreiben, um nichts zu vergessen. Aber wenn du es genau wissen willst, kannst du dir alles durchlesen. Ich bin kein Freund von Geheimnissen.“   
Dean winkte ab. „Schon gut.“  
„Eine Frage habe ich noch. Auf welche Schule bist du gegangen? Und wie waren deine Leistungen.“  
Dean dachte nach. „Als letztes war ich auf der Fallsburg“  
„Wie praktisch. Dann musst du die Schule nicht wechseln.“´Sonny machte eine weitere Bemerkung. „Viele Schulen?“.  
Dean schnaubte.   
„Dann erzähle ich dir jetzt was über die Farm und die Regeln hier.“  
„Wenn es denn sein muss.“ Dean ließ sich in das Sofa fallen, verschränkte die Arme und schaute Sonny gelangweilt an.  
Nachdem Sonny alle Regeln, vom Aufstehen bis zum Schlafen, erklärt hatte, entließ er Dean. Sonny war gespannt auf diesen Jungen. Hinter dieser harten Schale, spürte Sonny so viel Bedürftigkeit.   
  
In den ersten Tagen verhielt Dean sich angepasst. Wann immer Sonny Dean einen Auftrag gab, erledigte Dean diesen ohne Widerworte. Dean stand morgens auf, ging zur Schule, half bei der Feldarbeit und im Haushalt. Er fing keinen Streit an, suchte nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von Sonny. Nur beim Essen kannte er kein Maß. Er aß nie das letzte Stück, lud sich aber immer die doppelte Portion auf, die er schneller herunterschlang als die anderen Jungs. An einigen Tagen steckte er sich heimlich Essen für später ein. Sonny schaute sich dieses Verhalten eine Woche an, wollte wissen, ob Dean von alleine begreifen würde, dass jeden Tag genug zu Essen da sein würde. Er tat es nicht.   
Nachdem Dean am Montag aus der Schule zurückkehrte und ohne weitere Umschweife zur Feldarbeit aufbrechen wollte, hielt Sonny ihn auf den Stufen der Veranda zurück. „Dean, das Feld kann heute mal auf die Warten. Wir müssen reden.“ Dean nahm Haltung an. „Ja, Sir.“ Als wäre er beim Militär gewesen, dachte Sonny.  
„Setz dich. Ich will nur mit dir reden, nichts weiter.“  
Dean setzte sich, verlor aber nichts von seiner Haltung.  
„Du weißt, dass wir hier jeden Tag genug zu essen haben?“  
Dean nickte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie oft du in deinem Leben hungern musstest. Ich weiß nur, hier musst du das nicht.“  
Dean schluckte. Sonnys Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Dean fiel ein wenig in sich zusammen. Doch er sagte nichts. Sonny ließ die Aussage wirken, hielt die entstehende Stille aus.  
„Ich musste nie hungern.“, sagte Dean hart, nachdem er seine Fassung wiedererlangt hatte.   
„Ich werde dich nicht zwingen es zuzugeben. Nur bist du hier, weil du Erdnussbutter und Brot gestohlen hast. Das klingt nicht nach den Sachen, die man stiehlt, wenn man genug zu essen hat.“  
Dean verdrehte die Augen. „Ich musste nie hungern!“, beharrte er.  
„Ich werde dich nicht verurteilen für das Leben, was du bisher geführt hast. Mein Ziel ist es mit dir an einem anderen, vielleicht sogar besseren Leben zu arbeiten. Harte körperliche Arbeit ist dir nicht fremd, das sehe ich.“  
„Hier gibt’s ´ne Menge Arbeit.“ Dean zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Das stimmt. Ich sehe das hier nicht nur als Farmarbeit. Ich möchte euch Jungs, jedem von euch, auch ein geborgenes zu Hause geben.“  
Dean lachte bitter auf.  
„Mein zu Hause ist vor 12 Jahren in Flammen aufgegangen.“  
„Ist dabei deine Mutter gestorben?“  
Dean wandte sein Gesicht ab. Mehr Antwort brauchte Sonny nicht.  
„Ich verstehe.“  
„Ach ja?“, blaffte Dean. Er sah Sonny direkt in die Augen. „Nichts verstehst du. Gar nichts! Die anderen Kinder sind nicht wie ich. Und dein verdammtes Mitleid brauche ich auch nicht.“ Dean sprang auf, war im Begriff wegzulaufen. Sonny stellte sich Dean in den Weg und nahm ihn in den Arm. Anfangs wehrte sich Dean, doch Sonny drückte nur fester zu, wiederholte unerlässlich seinen Zuspruch. Irgendwann ließ der Widerstand nach und Dean begann bitterlich zu weinen. Sonny hielt ihn einfach fest.


End file.
